A Child's Presence
by BlackOutT
Summary: Giotto found a boy in the streets of Italy one night and brought him home. This boy however,had similar looks like him and he called himself as Tsuna. PapaGiotto/ChildTsuna


**Randomly started this fic for no reason. Probably thanks to the current few episodes of KHR lately and tonnes of fanarts on father-like Giotto and child Tsuna. Slightly AU.**

**KHR (c) Amano-sensei**

* * *

A small brown haired boy was wandering around in the alley streets of Italy. He wandered around, not knowing where he was. "Mama? Papa?" he cried weakly. The boy had not eaten for three days and not many around him were kind enough to give him some food. All they could say was that they could not afford to do it since they were poor. The boy suddenly collapsed, right in front of a man who happened to walk by. The boy mustered up his strength and slowly looked up to the man, hoping for his sympathy. The man kneeled down in front of him and carried him up, not uttering a single word. Though the boy was taught not to talk to strangers, surprisingly to him, this man had the familiar warmth of his father. He snuggled on to the man as he was being carried off to somewhere and fell asleep. The man looked at the boy slept in his arms. "Might as well go back home," he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The first thing the man did was to lay the boy on his bed and made sure he was sleeping comfortably. He then removed his black cloak that he was wearing, followed by his black blazers and hanged it on the coat stand. He sat by the bed and caressed the boy's hair softly and gently as though the boy was his son. Noticing the boy's clothing was in rags, he decided to look for some children clothing in his house. Unfortunately, he did not own any, so he went up to his best friend's room and knocked on the door. "G, you in?" the man said, waiting for his friend's reply. A small creak was heard, followed by the door opening, revealing a man with a tattoo of a flame on his right cheek. "What is it, Giotto, for you to find me so late in the night?" G asked as he ushered the man called Giotto into his room.

Giotto sat on the chair provided in his friend's room while glancing around the room. The bed was unusually huge, but no larger than his bed. He then looked to the table and laughed about it. G was not amused with Giotto's laughter as all those piles of paper that were on the table belonged to Giotto originally. G sighed and went up to his cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He turned to Giotto, showing signs of asking whether Giotto wanted to have a drink. Giotto smiled and nodded, which resulted in G bringing an emergency bucket as he knew his friend has low tolerance against alcohol, along with two cups. He poured the drink into each of their cup. "So, what brings you to my room?" Giotto's eyes stared at the cup and drank. As soon as he finished G started to drink his own, Giotto turned to him. "I'm looking for children's clothing. Preferably a boy's clothing."

G instantly spurted out his drink and choked. Did he hear wrongly? Giotto? Looking for children's clothing? A man like him got himself an _illegitimate_ child! Giotto laughed at G's reaction and waited for him to calm down. As soon as G calmed down, he was about to shout at Giotto, only to be cut off by Giotto's smile. It was rare to see Giotto smile, ever since he knew him when they were young. He then knew that the boy that made Giotto smiled must be of someone who was somehow special to him, but had no relation to him. G blamed Giotto's hyper intuition and decided to shrug it off mentally. "I don't know what you did or rather I don't think you will do that, but if you need a boy's clothing, I could find some for you. How old does he look like?" G asked. Giotto turned to G and showed 7 fingers to him which made G slightly mad. "He could have spoken!" G cursed mentally and rummaged his closet.

After several minutes of frantic searching and some nuisances from Giotto being drunk so easily and throwing up, he found 3 pair of shirts and shorts, including undergarments. He shoved it to the now awake Giotto. "Those were initially my son's. Now that he's already a teenager, I don't think he needed it anymore. So I'm giving them to you," G said as he patted Giotto's shoulder and pushed him out of his room. As soon as Giotto was forcefully removed from his room, G smiled, wondering how interesting about the boy that Giotto found will be. He decided that the first thing that he should do after he woke up from his slumber was to find the boy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, the boy woke up from his sleep and felt the familiar warmth wrapping around him. Slowly, he heard soft sound of peaceful breathings and looked up only to find him sleeping together with the man that saved him. He quickly shoved himself away from the man which instantly Giotto woke up. The boy panicked and started to mutter something very fast in Japanese. Thankfully for Giotto, he was multilingual. When he reached out his hand to the boy, the boy somehow wrapped his arms around himself and tried to shrink his own body, as though as he was scared. Giotto smiled and patted the boy's head. "Good morning, little one." That was what the first thing he said. The boy, who expected Giotto to hit him, finally loosened up himself and smiled innocently. "Good morning, Mister!" he said, cheerfully.

Giotto sat up from his bed and motioned the boy to sit on his lap. His round brown eyes were so huge and that made him adorably cute. Giotto ruffled his brown messy hair and smiled. "How soft," Giotto thought as he continued to ruffle the boy's hair gently. The boy merely stared at Giotto while enjoying the touch. It wasn't harmful to him. Rather, it felt like his grandfather doing that to him all the time. Giotto smiled and chuckled at the boy's affections to him that was slowly growing. He then carried the boy neared to him and held his tiny hands. "What is your name, boy?" The boy bit his thumb, as a sign of distrust. But to Giotto, it was a bad habit. He pulled it away from the boy's mouth, telling him that it was a bad habit and lied that it could make his fingernail fall out of his finger if he continued to bite it. Fearing of what Giotto said, the boy quickly stopped his action and looked at Giotto. After a few seconds of looking at Giotto's face, the boy sat straight and held Giotto's hand.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna, Mister...er..." the boy looked down from Giotto's face. Giotto chuckled and carried the boy up. "My name is Giotto. Nice to meet you, Tsuna," Giotto said and hugged the boy unconsciously as though as the boy was his son. He could feel the family bond with that boy, but he had not had any sex with any women at all. That itself made Giotto surprised but amused at the same time. But he can't deny that the boy almost had a similar face as his. He wondered whether this boy was his descendant. Giotto shrugged off that question and carried Tsuna. "Let's go wash our face and body, Tsuna," Giotto suggested and Tsuna just stared to the ground. The way the boy reacted made Giotto knew that the boy disliked baths. Much expected from a boy, Giotto chuckled mentally. He then poked Tsuna's forehead. "Now now, if you don't bath, when you grow up you won't be able to get any women." Hearing that, Tsuna pouted, and hit Giotto, blaming him for cursing him.

In the end, Tsuna obeyed Giotto and was in the bath with him. Giotto, on the other hand, expected the boy to at least play with the water. But the boy was sitting still, not moving and somehow, tensed. Giotto decided to do something to ease his tension. He gently splashed the water on the boy's face. Tsuna quickly covered his face to shield himself, but he was too slow and the water hit the target. Wiping his face, he slowly opened his eyes and only to see the older man grinning his way, as though he had won. Not wanting to lose, Tsuna splashed the water back at Giotto, but Giotto shielded himself on time. "No fair! Giotto shielded himself!" Giotto merely laughed at Tsuna's comment and the boy continuously splashing the water at him. And how did it end? The both of them played till they lost track of time. G had to force himself to enter Giotto's room, and into the bathroom to stop them from wasting more time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So this is the boy, Giotto?" G asked as he helped Tsuna to dress up. G was still slightly surprised that the boy was not afraid of him, unlike those kids or even adults who first saw him. "Uncle G is a kind person!" That's what Tsuna said when he talked to G. Moreover, G felt that the kid looked familiar, like that old friend of his. He constantly looked at Giotto and back at Tsuna. Then he held Tsuna up and placed him next to Giotto. "Giotto, you sure he's not your son?" G asked as he let Tsuna down. Tsuna then went behind Giotto and hide underneath his cloak. Giotto found that act cute but remained his composure. He shook his head at his friend. "No. He's not mine. But I just couldn't let him wandered around aimlessly in the streets of Italy, alone." Hearing that, G just gave a sigh of relief. Tsuna then pulled Giotto's sleeves, gaining both of the adults' attention. "I'm hungry," Tsuna said, and made the both of them laughed as they proceeded to the dining hall.

Thankfully for Tsuna, the Boss and his guardians had a dining room that was only for them. As soon as G went into the dining hall, Tsuna stopped and that made Giotto stopped as well. Giotto kneeled down to Tsuna and wanted to ask what's wrong with him. But seeing Tsuna was trembling, he hugged Tsuna while patting his back, assuring him that it was alright. As soon as Tsuna calmed down, Giotto held his hand and walked into the room. As soon as both of them walked into the room, 5 people, including G, stood up to greet Giotto. After that, the other 4 went up to Tsuna. A man with a red cloth over his shoulder went up to Giotto. "God has blessed you with such a wonderful child. Where's the mother, Primo?" the man asked, causing Giotto to become speechless. The man with a blond hair and wearing black coat immediately held out a pair of handcuffs. "I will arrest you for illegally impregnating a woman," the man said, causing Tsuna to hide behind Giotto. The man with green hair who had a lightning tattoo under his right eye went back to his place and sat down. "Man, I hate kids. But this kid looked just like you, Primo." Giotto sighed and turned to see Tsuna talking fluently with the Japanese man that was in the room. No doubt they could communicate well, since they're both from Japan. Giotto then made all of his guardians return back at their places.

Giotto looked around and noticed that one of his guardians, the Mist Guardian, was not there. He sighed but continued with what he wanted to say. "Everyone, this boy here, he's called Tsuna." Giotto said as he carried Tsuna up. "He is _not_ my son." And everyone in the room was shocked, except for G. "I found him on the streets last night and as you know, Asari, he's from your homeland." The Japanese man nodded and smiled. "It was really nostalgic to be talking to my homeland's people again." Giotto nodded and turned to the man with red cloth across his shoulder. "Sorry to disappoint you, Knuckle. And Alaude, I'm not an irresponsible man; you should know that by now. " Giotto said causing the man named Alaude to remain silent and looked away. While being carried, Tsuna looked at the 4 of them and smiled innocently. Even the green haired man blushed from that angelic smile of Tsuna's. Giotto could not help but feel amused with their reactions. "I guess you do not hate him anymore, Lampo?" Giotto teased as he placed Tsuna on a chair next to him. Ignoring what his boss said, Lampo just sat even lower from his original position until food arrived.

Tsuna tried his best to not eat messily. But being a child as he was, he couldn't help it. Well, he didn't make a huge mess since Giotto was keeping him clean all the time. Once in a while, G helped him. Tsuna, though a child, could feel a relaxing feeling around the adults. He felt that every one of them had a unique bond with Giotto. He couldn't help but to smile widely, making Giotto wondering why was he so happy about. It was then the man named Knuckle went up to Tsuna. He was holding a piece of photo. "Tsuna, I had something to show you, look." Tsuna leaned over to see the photo. In the picture, he saw every adults present at that moment, except for one. He then pulled Giotto's cloak to get his attention. Giotto reacted to Tsuna's call and turned to see Knuckle holding a picture. He could deduce what Tsuna wanted to ask but he decided to wait for the boy to ask. "Giotto! Who is this?" Tsuna asked while pointing at the picture. "His hair looks like a watermelon." There were a few minutes of silence before it was broken with sudden bursts of laughter from every adult in the room. Tsuna tilted his head, wondering why everyone was laughing, except the man with handcuff, he was smirking.

Knuckle, while wiping his tears from his eyes and calming down from laughing, carried Tsuna and pointed at the _watermelon_. "This guy here, Tsuna, is one of us too. His name however is not...watermelon...but its Spade," Knuckle explained while trying to not laugh at the word 'watermelon'. Tsuna, who was oblivious to what he had said, just nodded and pointed at every one in the photo while naming each one of them correctly. "How rude of you all to laugh at me, when I was being nicknamed as a _watermelon_," a voice said, causing everyone to turn to the door's direction. Tsuna then opened his mouth wide and pointed at the man. "Spade!" he exclaimed happily, ignoring the adults' tensing. Giotto then took Tsuna from Knuckle's hands to his own, and hid Tsuna under his cloak while carrying him. Tsuna struggled to get out from the cloak, but Giotto did not allowed him to and told him to remain silent with a serious face. Seeing that, Tsuna knew that he shouldn't disobey Giotto and remained silent. Spade merely chuckled at Giotto's act. "My, my, Primo. You've got yourself a little toy," Spade said while walking to his chair. "How old is he?" Giotto turned to him while nodding to the other guardians, telling them to sit down.

"Don't worry, Primo. I won't hurt that boy of yours," Spade said while relaxing at the place of his. G was trying to be calm, not wanting to shout at Spade but he couldn't help but to raise his voice slightly. He slammed his fist on the table. "Spade, where's your report on your mission?" G asked, while trying to regain his composure. Giotto, on the other hand could feel a tight grip holding onto his coat. He looked down to see Tsuna tightening his grip and trembling slightly, though he did not know what was going on. Even a child could get scared with the current situation, Giotto thought as he called out to G warning him to calm down. G growled and left the room. Knuckle and Asari soon left the room, since Giotto signaled them to do so. Before the both of them left, Giotto handed Tsuna over to Asari and told him to play with the two of them. Tsuna obeyed and followed the two of them, while turning back to glance at Giotto before leaving the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Asari, why was G shouting just now?" Tsuna asked while playing with Asari. Asari smiled and patted Tsuna's head, saying that it was an adult's problem and children are not allowed to know about it. Tsuna nodded and continued to play while worrying about Giotto. It was strange to see Giotto looking all fierce and scary, Tsuna thought to himself. It wasn't long when Giotto appeared behind him. Tsuna ran to Giotto and hugged his leg, smiling happily as though he was relieved to see Giotto safe. Giotto smiled and turned to Asari. "Thank you, Asari," Giotto said while carrying Tsuna up. Asari shook his head. "No, it was of no trouble. After all, Tsuna is a very good boy," Asari said as he patted Tsuna's head. "I've got to go, Primo. Just received a task from G." Giotto nodded and watched Asari left. Tsuna, while being carried by Giotto, gave Giotto a hug, which surprised him. Seeing how affectionate he was, Giotto merely patted Tsuna's back, assuring him that he was there with him. It was then Giotto decided to do something fun with Tsuna, since he had some free time for the day.

"Hey, Tsuna, do you want to go out and have a walk?" Giotto suggested as he slowly placed Tsuna down. Tsuna held onto Giotto's hand and looked down, not knowing what to reply. Giotto chuckled and kneeled down next to Tsuna. "Don't worry. It'll be fun," Giotto said, while patting Tsuna's head softly. Tsuna contemplated for a moment and finally agreed with a nod. He then held onto Giotto's hand and gripped it. Knowing what Tsuna wanted, he held onto Tsuna's hand and walked out of the mansion to the car. In the car, Tsuna was excited to see the scenery that he had never seen before. Giotto laughed at Tsuna's reaction and brought him to several places like going to a candy store, having a meal at the hot dog stand, going to a circus show and going to the park. As soon as they reached the park, Giotto bought two ice creams, one for himself and one for Tsuna. The both of them sat at the bench and enjoyed the ice cream while enjoying the warmth of the sun setting.

Giotto held Tsuna closer to him, fearing that something might happen to him since they're in an open area. Tsuna, oblivious to the mafia world, thought that Giotto was just being nice and fatherly to him. Not that he minded, it's just that it was the first time Tsuna ever got close to someone that he is not familiar with. And Giotto knew that, thanks to his hyper intuition. It was then he sensed something was around the bushes and he quickly stood up and hid Tsuna behind his cloak. Several gunshots were aimed at him, but thanks to Giotto's reflex, he managed to deflect the bullets with his flames. "This is not good..." Giotto muttered under his breath while trying to cover Tsuna with his cloak, so that he could not see anything. Giotto dreaded this moment and decided to make a run to the car. He quickly carried Tsuna and defended himself with his dying will flames while running towards the car. Tsuna, who wasn't sure what was going on, just held on tightly to Giotto, making sure that he did not fall.

As soon as the both of them reached the car, the driver was instantly shot to death. Annoyed, Giotto removed the corpse in a forceful manner and sat at the driver's seat. He quickly placed Tsuna at the passenger's seat while holding him down, he quickly drove away from the enemies. However, he was being chased from the back and had no choice but to do several drastic maneuvers to ditch the enemies. He had no choice, though it was making Tsuna feeling uneasy. He constantly checked on Tsuna and his back. It was then G and Knuckle came to help him with reinforcements and killed all of his enemies. Giotto then drove to a safe place and quickly checked on Tsuna again. Thankfully, Tsuna wasn't hurt in any places, but he was terrified. He was shivering in fear and trembling very strongly. Giotto cursed himself under his breath and hugged Tsuna. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry," Giotto cried as he tried to calm Tsuna down. Tsuna could not help but to cry out his fear.

As soon as Tsuna finally calmed down, he was already on Giotto's lap, still in the car. Giotto wanted to bring Tsuna back, but Tsuna doesn't want to. It was only with long persuasion he was able to make Tsuna sat at the passenger seat. Giotto then drove back to the mansion. As soon as they reached, the guardians ran up to the car, hoping to see Giotto unharmed. Giotto slowly came out of the car with Tsuna in his arm, sleeping soundly while gripping onto Giotto's coat. He smiled weakly at the guardians, and headed to his room. G knew that Giotto was feeling guilty for making the small boy experience such a fear at the age of 7. He decided to check on Giotto and how that boy was doing. G went up to Giotto's room and entered, only to see no lights were on. Giotto turned to the door's direction and smiled weakly. "Ah...G...He's finally sleeping peacefully," Giotto said as he slowly caressed Tsuna's face.

G went up to Giotto and patted on his shoulder. "You couldn't avoid that, Giotto. It was all inevitable," G said as he tried to comfort Giotto. Giotto shook his head and looked down at Tsuna. "I showed him the fearful side of me. I threw the corpse of my man out from the driver's seat heartlessly and Tsuna saw all that," Giotto said as he sighed heavily. "I didn't want him to see that. He's just a 7-year-old boy and I already exposed him to danger." G could understand how Giotto felt. After all, he did have a son of his own. He knew how Giotto would feel, on getting someone he treasured most into all the danger. G sat down next to Giotto and hit his forehead. "You're thinking too much, Giotto. This boy is much stronger than he looks like. He even hugged you back, right? Which means he wasn't scared of you, but worried that you might get hurt instead," G deduced as he looked at the boy. G then stood up and patted Giotto's shoulder then left the room. Giotto looked at the boy and smiled. He then placed a kiss on Tsuna's forehead and slept next to him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, Tsuna woke up only to find Giotto not around him. He looked around the room, but Giotto was nowhere to be seen. He then left the room and began to search for Giotto, but as soon as Tsuna ran out of the door, he knocked onto something. When Tsuna looked up to see who that was, he was already being picked up. "Where are you going, Tsuna?" Tsuna knew whose voice was that and hugged that person. "Giotto!" Tsuna cried while hugging Giotto tightly. Giotto smiled and hugged back. After the long hug, Giotto was reminded of something. "Tsuna! Have you washed your face?" Giotto asked, reminding Tsuna. Giotto sighed and helped him clean himself. Once they were done, Giotto brought Tsuna food. Tsuna wondered why Giotto did not bring him to the dining hall like yesterday, but was replied that all of them already had their breakfast. Giotto, however, was actually hiding the fact that they were having a meeting on finding out who the attackers were and sent two of his guardians to eliminate that family.

Being with Tsuna had changed Giotto completely, even if it's just two days. Giotto became more and more protective over the family and Tsuna. Not only that, he even feared the lost of Tsuna. But he knew that one day, Tsuna would return to his own family. Due to that, he spent most of his time with Tsuna. G knew about Giotto's worries, and let him do what he pleased while helping him with the mafia matters. Once in a while, Giotto will attend meetings with his guardians and do his work as a Boss. But majority of the time, he was with Tsuna. Everywhere he went was always with Tsuna. But Giotto wasn't the only one affected by Tsuna's presence. The entire family was accustomed to having Tsuna around and enjoyed most of their time with him. It was as though Tsuna took away most of their pain and brought peace.

But one day, everything changed. While Giotto was working in his office, Tsuna came to the room and went up to Giotto. He hugged Giotto tightly, but did not utter a word. Giotto wondered what happened and carried Tsuna up to his lap. He patted Tsuna's head. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" Giotto asked. Tsuna, however, didn't answer. Giotto wondered what went wrong with the boy. Tsuna then suddenly hugged Giotto and sobbed softly. Giotto just allowed the boy to cry when suddenly he heard the boy muttered 'Goodbye'. Before Giotto could respond to it, a smoke appeared and the boy disappeared from his hand. Giotto did not show any signs of panic but merely lied back to his chair, smiling. "That boy has finally returned to his place..." Giotto said while looking at the window. Unconsciously, his tears started to fall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

8 years had passed for Tsuna ever since the incident of him returning to the past unconsciously. However he could not remember anything that had happened, and without thinking much about it, he went on with his own life, with only a glimpse of a person whose face was covered by a shadow that kept appearing in his dreams. It was until Reborn came to his life and told him about his family relation. Upon hearing the name 'Giotto', tears fell from his eyes, making Reborn stared at him suspiciously and curiously. Tsuna could not understand what went on in his mind but whatever the reason was, Tsuna hoped to see this person again.


End file.
